death and all things terrible
by wellIreallydon'tcare
Summary: (Yes, this is a Loki wins fanfic in 2018, and yes I know Quicksliver was in the MCU.) Mia Oliva Reynolds. Best friend to Sam Wilson, and pyrokintic mutant. When Loki wins she is kidnapped and after escaping she must join a group of ratag hero's that aren't the avengers. Waring:Everyone is gay. This rated T for language.
1. I will tell you my story (Mia)

**hInNote: I only own Mia. All other characters belong to Marvel Studios, Disney and 20th century Fox. For the x-men timeline Erik was in an abusive household not a Holocaust survivor so he still has a depressing back story and is not buddy buddy with Charles. This would be before the events of Apclospye but after dofp confusing but please bear with me here.**

 **-Chapter one-Mia**

"Come on, Sam, stop flirting we need to get Ash's _before_ the party ends." I tell my friend Sam Wilson. He was currently flirting Samantha. He trying to look all cool, leaning up against the desk with his arms crossed on top of it. Samantha wasn't taking any of that crap as she was back up her things like an reasonable adult, grabing all her papers and evening them out to perfectly straight. I personally think that she is way too OCD for Sam. Sam takes his left arm off first, and then pushes himself off of it. He walks up to my right and we start walking out of the room.

"Alright, but I think I'm almost ready to ask her out." Sam says as we walk out.

"You've been saying that for a year now." I point out moving my right forearm sightly to the side.

"Fair enough Mia, fair enough ." He says. We walk for around ten minutes in the dark night, and God it was cold. I pull my jacket around trying to get some extra warmth, and I mean could light some fire up but then Sam would know I really am a mutant. Sure I think my powers, pyrokinesis are cool as hell but to normal people my powers are feared and I wasn't to ask him 'hey are you normal and think mutants are scary because of some assholes'. While buried in my own thoughts on how this is cold as hell a blast comes and knocks me Sam off our feet.

A tall guy with pale skin, long black hair, and blue eyes in black, gold and green armor is standing in front of us.I'm holding myself up with my right arm and covering my face with my left hand. Around him are two inhuman looking things. " Get me that girl." He says pointing at me. I rise my left eyebrow as if to 'what hell? You got to be kidding me'. I get grabbed the two things that where standing next to him, their hands grabbing my biceps. They drag me to the right of the guy, and put me on the ground, but they don't let go of me. I then try and create fire to burn them off of me but when I start to do so I feel a neddle and I feel the flame go out.

I then feel myself get transported, and I'm in a dark room. I hear the man say something I can't make out. I can make a big bulky guy open up a door. In that door there is a small candle light, and two figures. One of them is briskly pacing around the cell and I think the other on is sitting down because I can only see the top half of their body. The things that are holding me lifts me up and throw me into the cell.

I fall on to my back with my forearms holding the top part of my body up, and my legs bent. I grunt a little when I hit the floor because of just the pure shock "Hey, are you alright." A voice with a heavy German accent asks.

"I'm fine." I answer with a bit of an edge to my voice. I lift my right arm up, and make my hand into a crescent shape as I use it to brush my brown hair behind my ear. I then run my hand through the rest of my shoulder length hair. I look around to see a young dark blue man with orange eyes. He has long side bangs to the left of his face. He is kneeling next to me. I look at his body to see that his hands are backed away slightly, he is clearly scared off. "Sorry I'm just pissed at life right now." I tell him.

"Aren't we all?" I hear another guy ask. I look to see another man with longish sliver hair. He was behind the blue guy his arm were down by his side. "Nice to meet you Maximoff. Peter Maximoff." I roll my eyes at the oh so stupid reference.

"Mia Reynolds." I tell them, "and did you have to my a James Bond reference

" Yes I did!" Peter says.

"Well, I'm Kurt." The blue guy says.

"Well it's good to see that you guys are getting along." A soft sliky voice said.

"Who the hell are you?" Peter asks.

"I will tell you soon Pietro, I'll tell you soon." He says.

"Please, don't call me by first name." Peter, or Pietro, said.

"Is that anyway to talk your King?" The voice asked.

"We don't have a king. A president? Yes. But King? Hell no." I "King" idoit.

"I just took over america, and most of earth's denfeners. I am King of America and soon everywhere else." The voice said.

"But you took me from Germany." Kurt said. The voice just laughed at this. The three of us sat in silence for a while until a voice said.

"I think you guys should come with me."


	2. I lost the battle (Natasha)

**te: The only character I own is Mia. All other characters belong to Marvel Studios, Disney and 20th Century Fox. Thank you for reading.**

 **-ChapWhen 2-Natasha**

I look out at the ruins of what was once New York. I had almost done it, closed thClintportal but I was not expecting the Tesseract to fight back. I remember almost being able to do it, and gettingoing sted off of the building. Thankfully . I had caught myself thanks my reflexs. Thank you red room. I slide down into the tower and the looked out to see the fallen city. That is where we are right now.

The rest of the avengers were in circle around Stark. I run to the elevator, and say, "Jarvis I'm going to need a really quick ride down."

"Sorry Ms. Romanoff I cannot do that. My systems are fried." Is the reply I get. I sigh and go back to the window. Who knows, maybe I could get a ride from one of those alien veichles. I look around to see that none of them are flying around. God, I guess this isn't my day. I then take out my grappling hook.I point it at the ceiling to if it works.I shoot it up and thank the Lord it does work.

I go back to the broken window. I carefully make my way through the window and stand on the edge. I then jump off of the building and start to fall. When I get close the ground I turn my body around and shoot the hook up. It goes up to latch onto the end of the window. I then garcfully place feet onto the grow, and set back up my grappling hook. I put it back on my belt and start heading to where the other avengers are.

When I get my first glance at them I can see Rogers giving Stark what looks to be CPR, Thor is standing there watch with interest, The Hulk is watching. He seems to be worry about Stark because he is leaning his hands slightly over him. And Clint? Well Clint is watching them like a hawk. All seems well and dandy until Loki appears. I try to yell at them but hands go to hold me back and cover my mouth. I try to punch then or anything but they keep me held back. All I can do is watch helplessly as my Loki begins to take over the avengers.

He starts with Rogers. Throwing him off of Tony. He points the specter at Steve's chest, and Steve's eyes turn into a bright blue. The hulk, Clint and Thor try to attack him but they get held back. He moves to Thor first and same as Steve his eyes turn a very bright blue. He then moves to the Hulk. Placing the specter to his chest and the Hulk becomes Banner with very blue eyes. Then he goes to Clint. I close my eyes not wanting to watch I know will happen. After what felt like an entrity I feel myself get turned around. "What the hell where you thinking?" A female voice snapped.

"I was trying to save my f-team." I answer looking up at her. I didn't want to call them friends. I mean the only one I close to was Clint. She had long curly blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, but would have happened if had you had gone in there." She tells me. I think for a minute. Yeah, nothing would have happened. _God Natasha ,_ I myself, _If this lady hadn't been here you would have done something very, very stupid._ "Come on," she says as she starts walking somewhere, "You might be able to help your team if you come with me." I nod. I start following her to wherever she's going.

"Since we're teaming up I should know your name." I point out.

"Raven." She answers.

"Natasha." I reply. She opens a door a pretty average looking car. She slides into the car and closes the door. I them open up the passenger door and get in. "So where are we going?" I ask.

"To see an old friend." She answers. I nod.

-1 hr later-

The drive was pretty quiet. She had stayed on the speed limit, whcih was go because rule one of being on the run is don't run. She makes a turn to a mansion that was in ruins. I could see tears in her eyes. I gets out and slams the door and runs to the manison. I follow her to the door. As she opens the door she starts yelling.

"Charles!? Charles!? Charles!?" She sounds very scared. She seems to hear, but stays quiet. She then starts to run somewhere, and I follow her. When we stop I see a young man with brown hair on the floor. His eye close with tears falling out of them. Raven leans down and touches him on the shoulder. "Charles it's ok." She says softly. The man nods. "I'm going to put in a chair and you can tell us what happened." She tells the man, or rather Charles. I watch as she becomes a big, and she or he lifts him up.

You could say that I was shocked at what just happened. I have seen mutants before it never gets out of the ordinary. "Umm, Natasha, you're starting." Raven says, looking like herself.

"Oh, sorry. It's just that you don't seem like a mutant." I tell her

"It's fine." She says, "I get that a lot."

"So any ideas?" I ask.

"I may have one." Charles says.

"Charles you've better not be thinking what I think you're thinking" Raven says.

"Sadly I am." Charles says.

"What are you talking about." I ask.

"He's thinking about getting Erik." Raven says.

"Who the hell is Erik?" I ask.

"Erik is a very powerful mutant known as Magneto, have you've heard of him?" Raven asks.

"Yeah, I have." I answer, "Why would want to find him?" I ask.

"Although is considered bad he wouldn't want it the world to be control by someone who kidnaps mutants." Charles points out.

"Seems fair." I tell them, "So, let's go find Erik."

 **I hope you all enjoyed. I love Natasha with all my heart and soul so of course she would make it out. We'll be going back to Mia, Peter and Kurt next chapter and find out who's saving them. Thanks for reading!**


	3. I will fight this war (Gamora)

**I don't own any charaters, except rest belong to Marvel Studios, Disney and 20th century Fox.**

 **-Chapter 3-Gamora**

I grab my blade and some explosives as I prepare to go out. Thanos, my "father" told the god of mischief to get the tesseract by any means necessary and the god had made the choice to take over earth. Thanos told the god to keep the stone safe and that there was another stone on earth. I can't let Thanos get any of the stones, for I have seen first hand what he does good people. "Where are you going?" A voice asks me. I turn around to see my sister, Nebula.

"None of your business." I tell her.

"If you are listen to Thanos's every word, and betray him for no reason then I will have to kill you." Nebula says drawing her sword and getting into a fighting stance.

"That makes no sense but if I have to fight you I will" I say, getting into the same stance as her.

"Very well then." She says before running toward me. She sends her sword flying down at me and I lift my sword sword up to block it. She then swipes her sword at my legs but I jump over it. This continues like this for a while. Her attacking and me blocking or avoiding.

I do finally get the upper hand and lay my sword over her throat. She starts struggling until I let go, and I run up to the ship. I get into the pilot sit and set a coarse for earth.

It takes around three jumps to get there. As I start flying down to earth I turn on stealth mode. I know that the tesseract is located in the building known as The Stark Tower. I look over the city to see a tower with the word Stark on it, and I can safely assume that that bluilding is where I need to be. I then begin to walk up to it.

When I get to the tower I climb up it. I know that it seems stupid to do so, but there will be guards inside and I have had to do worst climbs. It still is not a quick climb.

After what took about an hour I get to the final window. I climb through the window and land on my feet. I walk through the hallways until I get to a cell with three people in it, and one seems to be enhanced. Loki must be making enhanced joined his army, and anyone in Loki's army is in Thanos's army. I cringe at the thought of an enhanced being in Thanos's army. Although, having three extra people with me would slow me down, but before I have time to linger on this any longer I walk up to the cell and say, "I think you guys should come with me."

"Who the hell are you?" A girl with brown hair asks.

"Gamora, and if you want to get out of here you better come with me." I tell her as I break the lock with my sword. The three of them walk out of the cell and the one with silver hair runs around inhumanly fast.

"Hell yeah", He says, " Mia, Kurt, our powers are back!" I roll my eyes at how stupid this guy must be to think that this was a good idea.

"Hey, speedy," I tell him, "You running around like that will alert Loki of our position."

"Oh, sorry, Ms Gamora." He says as he stops running and puts his hands up.

The girl, Mia, steps toward me and looks at me in the eyes. "So," she says, "How we getting out of here." Shit, I had not thought about that. I mean maybe they are alright with climding down the tower but something tells me they aren't.

"Ms?" A small voice from behind asks. I turn around to see the blue kid, Kurt, looking at me.

I look back at him for a few minutes until I realize that he is waiting for permission to continue speaking. "Yes?" I response.

He clears his throat before continuing to speak, "My power is the ability to teleport, so we could use that..." He pauses for a second until saying, "But if that will alert them of our position forget I said anything"

"Yes that will work, but-" I began to say but before I could finish two humans and a group of Chitauri enter the hallway. "Get down!" I scream before I throw an explosive at them. One of the men grabs a shield and covers himself and his partner. He then throws the shield at me. I catch it but then the other man shoots an arrow at me. I quickly move out of the way. Soon, the man who threw the shield and at me runs up me and begins to throw punches at me. I move around them easily and I being to wonder where this guy was trained because he did not seem to be all to good at fighting. Before I begin to fight back I put his shield on my back because I do not want him to get it, and what kind of idiot would give there enemy a weapon.

"Kurt!" I yell during the fight I am having at the same time as avoiding arrows.

"Yes!" He yells back to me, his voice shaking a little.

"Get us out of here!" I tell him as I kick the shield in the face and catch an arrow that was coming at me. As soon as I catch the arrow I run up to my companions, who were alright in a circle, and I grab Mia's hand.

I blink a few times after we are teleported and I can see that we are in a very clear space. An earth veichles known as a car nearly runs over Mia but I pull her out of the way. The person driving the car stop suddenly and slides aross the road. A woman with long brown hair walks out of the car. She is thin and well built. "I'm so sorry about that..." Before she can finish Mia interrupts her with.

"Lily?" She seems shocked but continues anyway, "What are you doing all the way from D.C at this hour?"

"It's a long story." The woman Lily says, "Sam was texting me earlier about you being missing. I'm guessing I should text him back about-"

"No!" I yell at her. God, people around here were idiots.

She looks me up and down and says, "You the hell are you?" Her tone remains neutral but there is a fire of annoyance in her eyes.

Before I can respond Mia says, "Lily, I know she is coming off as a bit rude but we don't the people who captured us to find out where, so we are just going laid low until this whole thing blows over.

"Fine." She said, "Also please don't hang out with freaks after it 'blows over'." When says the word "freaks" she gestured to me and and there was a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach and I just wanted to punch her, but I didn't. I watch as she gets back into her car speeds away.

"So" The sliver hair boy says, "What now?"

Note: So yeah. I love the Guardians, Gamora is a badass and next chapter chapter will heavily feature Loki.


	4. I am not a hero (Loki)

Note: Bonjour! I don't own any characters except Mia (and Lily I forgot to add that last chapter). The rest belong to Marvel Studios, Disney and 20th Century Fox

Chapter 4-Loki-

I look down at the Hawk and the Captain. This was not good. I had a ton of mutants already, so losing those three of them wasn't he problem. I could easily take back control of the captain and give him a new weapon, so he wasn't the problem. No, the problem was the fact that one woman had gotten into my tower, got the three mutants out, fought off both the Hawk and the Captain, and escaped. That was the problem. I look down at the Captain, who had been freed from the specter by a will placed kick to the face, and I sigh. "Please, before you are back in control of the specter tell me who that was."

"I have told you already, I. Don't. Fucking. Know." He voice is filled with vemon and I laugh a little.

"Reindeer Games please, that woman has nothing to do with the avengers Shield or anything." Stark says. I had him in a nice suit and chains, and I have to say he was hansome, "And even if capsicale did he clearly isn't going to tell you anything"

"Alright." I tell Stark and I walk up to the Captain once again and take control of his mind again. I look over at the Hawk and he walks over to the Captain to undo the chains. After the Hawk finishes the Captain I hear footsteps walking up to me and I turn around to see Banner.

"What is it?" I spit out at the mortal. I had only taken over a few hours ago and something needs my attention.

"Uh" Banner says, "A group known as Hydra would like to speak with you." He backs away from me and I smirk.

"What? Hydra?! Like THE Hydra. THE Hydra that cap here defeated in 1945." Stark says as if this was the most shocking thing to ever happen to him.

"Maybe you should ask them, Stark." I tell him. I turn over to Banner, "See them in." Three men walk in. The one at the front was older with blonde hair who stood with his head held high, the one on the right of him was younger and had brown hair but he held himself in similar manner as the first one. The third one was interesting. He had shoulder length hair and emotionless grey eyes. He had a metal arm with a red star painted on it. He was there, not hiding but not making his presence known like the other two.

"Are you the same Hydra the Capsicle defeated in the forties?" Stark asks. I roll my eyes as he said this.

"We were never defeated, and we never will be." The man in the front says. I smirk at this because these people seemed so ignorant to think something like that.

"Anyway" I sigh, "I know you want power from me but what could you possibly offer me." I knew that power was great but if you can't justify having power, well, you don't deserve it.

"Well the assassin we have here," the man gestures over the metal armed man, "is known as the Winter Solider, and one look at his Shield file will tell you everything, how he has a perfect kill record and how only the most informed organizations know he exist." The bold claims from this man had bored to nearly tears already and I could see Stark widing his eyes in fear. I decide that I should see what the "Winter Solider" thinks of all this.

His mind is blank, except for the pain everywhere. I shiver for I know this pain all too well, the pain of being tortured. This man, who probably had a life before what happened to him and maybe even a family, had been tortured to such an extent that his mind was completely bland. Now, I know that you can not destroy memories without have the nerons be destroyed, which was impossible to survive, and then the person wouldn't have basic function, but only my mother knew how to bring back memories that have been hidden. I can only think of one way to put this man out of his misery. A suicide mission.

"Here is the deal," I begin and I can feel Stark's shocked eyes looking at me, "Send your, assassin, to find the Black Widow, and kill her in, um, two weeks. Have him report back every hour and if he doesn't he'll be considered dead or compromised, and if he doesn't do so i n the time there will be no deal and I will kill your assassin myself. If he does success you will get the power you so desperately need."

"But, that's impossible." The one on the right said.

"Also is having a perfect kill record." I the man, "Now if you cannot provide then I suggest you leave."

I watch as the man on the right begins to the respond, but the older blond hair man cuts him off, "We will do our best, my king" I will give the man points for having manners but it is obvious that he is using the term to get me to maybe change the terms of the agreement. The three people begin to walk away and now I need to find a way to deal with the woman who came to the tower.

"Please, Loki, don't let them kill Natasha." Stark said to me and I sigh.

"You question your Widow's." I respond.

"No, I don't..." He begins but then becomes extremely confused, "Wait, what?"

"Contrary to what you believe, I am not a heartless monster." I state, "Now I must work on taking over Canada."

"Wait! I'm still confused!" Stark calls after me. I stop, and chuckle a little but I then continue walking.

Note: Can I be perfectly honest y'all? I think this was my favorite chapter to write so far. I love it both when Loki is both evil and good. I also think it would be fun to write chapters on some of the future hero's who are still clivians, like Eddie Brock and Doctor Strange. Anyway, feel free to tell me what you thought and next chapter we will be checking in on Natasha, Raven, Charles and Erik.


	5. I find another way (Natasha)

Note: I do not own any characters except Mia. The rest belong to Disney, Marvel Studios and 20th century Fox.

Chapter 5-Natasha-

"Charles, we need a plan first." Raven said with caution.

"Yes, I have to agree with," Charles stated, "Erik may feel the need to take matters into his own hands."

"We need find him first," I state, "And then we can work on getting him on our side."

"Don't worry finding him will be easy." Charles answers, "We have this tracking device called Cere-"

"Cerebro" I cut him off, "I know about it, I also know that you are Professor X. and that Raven here is Mystique. Unless you are two random people who have the same powers, same first names, live in Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters also known as the X-Mansion, and have a connection to one Erik Lehnsherr or Magneto."

"I'm guessing this is because of your work with Shield, Black Widow." Charles says.

"Correct. Now Cerebro releases an energy that would easily be picked up by something as powerful as the Tesseract." I tell them.

"So I'm guessing we're stuck now." Raven says, putting her hands in her head.

"No we are not." Charles corrects, "One our students, Jean Grey, used her powers to completely hide Cerebro from, well, anything."

"What happened to her?" Raven asks.

"She got away. Thank God because her power in the wrong hands could very well mean the end of the world." Is Charles answer, "Now, we should still wait until the morning to use it just in case."

"Alright, now, how are we going to convince him?" Raven said.

"It may be easier than we think it will be." I tell them.

"Why is that?" Raven asks me.

"Well, when reading over his file the only time he ever took matters into his own hands is when he saw a better way to do something." I tell them, "And at this point I am just about ready to try anything." Raven looks over at me with concern in her eyes and she leads me away to another room.

"You are smart, I'll give you that but you know your team? Well, Erik will not care and if they are in his way what so ever he will kill them." She says, her voice was soft but the look in her eyes is telling a different story.

"It's not that hard to break the control. Just a punch to the face really." I told her, remembering the time not so long ago when I had to punch Clint in the face.

"Well, there's like, what, two of us that can punch and four people we need to punch and like a billion of those things. Do you really think we'll be able to knock them all out?" She tells me, "At least one of them is not going to make it."

"Then it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make." I tell her. My voice heartless even in my own ears and I wish now that I could take it back. I still keep a poker face though.

"I don't think it is." She says and she walks away.

I end up standing there for a few seconds and think about asking where the showers are. I hear a wheel chair rolling up and I look up to see Charles in the doorway. "Sorry for barging in but I thought I would show where the showers are." He says.

"Thank you." I tell him and we begin walking out, or well I walked and he wheeled.

As we walk through the halls Charles asks me, "Is there is anyone missing you, like your family or significant other?"

"No," I tell him, "I don't remember my family and people like me don't fall in love usually."

"Something tells me that isn't the full truth." He replies.

"Well, you could find out all the answers to your questions with just a snap of your fingers." I tell him. I know it was mean but nonetheless true.

"That is true but I prefer not to go into people's minds." He answers, "But I can understand if you don't want to answer." We continue to move through the mansion until we get to a door. "This will be your room, Ms. Romanoff. Anything else?" He asks.

"No" I tell him and he nods and wheels away. I open up the door and inside a big room. In the middle is a queen size bed, to the side is a wardrobe and a dresser. To the side of the room is a door and I open it to find a bathroom inside. I close the door behind me and sigh. It felt too comfortable to me because for most of my life I have lived in not the best conditions.

I look in the wardrobe and see and black jacket and a matching black shirt. I then look in the dresser next and I find skin tight black jeans. I set the clothes off to the side of the bed and I close the blinds. I begin to take off my combat gear and I place it on the ground. After I finish getting undress I go into the shower. After I finish I realize that there are a few small cuts on my body. I sigh again and take a towel to wrap around my body.

I get out of the shower and get dress in the clothes I got out. Part of me wonders who had this room before me. I pick up my combat gear and go out of my room to try and find a place to put my clothes. I hear footsteps behind me and I turn to see Raven. "Hello," I tell her.

"Hey." She says.

"Sorry about earlier." I tell her softly.

"It's fine." She says, "Nice outfit."

"Thanks." I answer, "Now, where do I put my gear?"

"Oh, I'll take it." She answers, "Now down in the main room Charles is making some tea and coffee, you should get some."

"Why?" I ask her.

"To be nice." She answers and I nod.

"Alright," I tell her, "See ya there."

I walk down to the main and smell the warm scent of coffee. I look over to see Xavier drinking tea or coffee out of a mug and a book in hand. I can see that's called The Moon is Down. I have heard of the book once or twice, but I have never actually read. To me, it just seemed like propaganda. I walk over to the coffee table and I see two mugs out. I can tell that on is black coffee and the other one is tea. I take the black coffee and have sip of it. " So, how is your book?" I ask, trying to make small talk.

"It's alright, but I hardly feel you actually care about the book Ms. Romanoff." He says. Damn, this guy must really be the most salty bitch on the planet if he's pissed at someone.

"True." I agree, "But what I was doing is called small talk."

"Then talk about something your interested in." Charles says smugly.

I roll my eyes, and try to think of something _appropriate_ and I'm interesting in to talk about. "Why build a school?" I ask.

"I wanted to protect young mutant children, and teach them to control their powers." He answers.

"Do you have a favorite student?" I ask. I mean, from what I'm told, teachers always have favorites.

"I don't think I should answer." He tells me.

I laugh and tell him, "I'll just ask one of your students."

"They might not have an answer." Raven says, who was now at the door. She walks over to us, grabs a drink, and sits down. "Charles might the first teacher in history to not have a favorite." She adds on.

"I may still to ask them." I tell her,"Just to make sure what you're saying is true." Raven lets out a small little laugh and turns back to drinking her coffee.

We talked for the next hour or so until Charles says, "I think it's time we best go to sleep."

"Yeah, tomorrow: Find a dangerous psychopath." I say, but I see Charles flinch, and I want to take it back.

I walk up to my room, and I get changed some pajamas. I all but fall into bed, but it takes me awhile to fall asleep. The day had been long, and a lot had happened. I still sees Clint's emotionless eyes when I close mine. They remind of someone from my past.

I feel someone shaking me awake. I open my eyes to see Raven above me. "Rise and shine, Sweetheart."

"Morning." I answer. I get out of bed and change into some clothes I had left out last night.

I walk downstairs to see Charles and Raven waiting for me. "Hey, Charles." I tell him.

"Good morning, Miss Romanoff." He answers.

"Please, just call me Natasha." I answer. He nods.

"Now," He says, "Right this way." He begins to go down the hallway and me and Raven follow him. We get to a door with a big "X" on the front. It scans Charles's face, and opens up.

The room isn't that special itself. Just a walkway leading to a headset on a table. We move forward to the to the headset in question. Charles puts on the headset and one of the coolest things I've seen happens.

I can see people and/or mutants all around us. We go through a lot of them until we stop at one. He is around Charles's age, and can tell who it is. Magneto AKA Erik Lehnsherr.

"He's in Poland." Charles says.

"Why Poland?" I ask.

"Probably because it's a peaceful place to hideout." Raven says.

"Well, we should get moving." I state.

"Yes, indeed, Natasha." Charles says, "You should probably take your combat with you."

"Why?" I ask, "We're coming, aren't we?"

"Just in case something happens." Charles answers.

"Fair point." I replied, "I'll go get it." I had left in my room this after Raven had brought it back. I walk through the halls of the mansion until I hear footsteps. I put my hand on my gun, and turn around. No one is there. I put my gun back and continue to walk down the halls.

I then hear a familiar voice. "Oh, the Widow." He says.

" _Loki_." I hiss. Curse words were firing through my head.

"Don't worry" He says, "I can only communicate with you. I have no idea what you're thinking, or you are."

"How do I know you're not lying?" I ask him.

"Why would ever lie to you, Widow." He answers, and I can practically feel his smirk.

"You're the god of lies. It's basically your job to lie." I tell him.

"True, true, true." He says, "But remember the promise I made. That was a lie." With that I can feel him leave my mind. God, that bastard. I just wanted to run up to him, and strangle him.

Still, what he said got to me. I know what promise he was talking about, and the thought of it made my stomach turn.

Note:Hey! I know I promised we'll be checking in on Erik but a lot had happened in this chapter already. Next chapter will definitely have him, and we'll then be back to the Mia/Kurt/Peter/Gamora story line.


	6. I will find out (Raven)

**Note: I own none of the characters except Mia. The rest belong to Disney, Marvel Studios and 20th Century Fox.**

Chapter-6-Raven

It has been 30 minutes since Natasha left. Strange. This put me on edge. I mean, what if she isn't on our side, and she is reporting to her master. As if on cue, she comes running in. "We need to get the hell out of here."

"What happened?" I ask. This was strange, and I was not about to listen to that blindly.

"Loki came into my mind, and he talked to me a little," She says, "He said he could only do that but-but..." She trails off.

I don't fully trust what she's saying, and it makes zero sense why he would do this. "Raven, she's telling the truth." Charles says. I look over at him to make sure I heard him correctly. He nods. "Let's get going." He says.

We get into the jet, and I go into the cock-pit. Hank taught me the basics years ago, and Erik had helped me prefect those skills. "So when was the last time either you have seen him?" Natasha asks.

"Eight years ago." Charles says.

"Yeah, why were you two working together?" I ask, "I know it's something with a time traveling mutant, and people killing mutants, but it gets blurry after that." I tell him.

"It's complicated." Charles says.

"Wait, time traveling Mutant?" Natasha says.

"Just don't ask." Charles says. I laugh, remembering the crazy situation we were in. The rest of the trip is pretty quiet, and soon enough we reach the edge of the woods.

"How far out are we?" Natasha asks.

"About 3 miles." I tell her.

"So 20 to 30 minutes?" She asks.

"Yeah." I answer. We start to walk through, and it take around an hour. With the uneven terrain, rivers and Charles's wheelchair the walk was much harder than we thought. When we finally get there it is around five 'o cloak.

"That was harder than excepted." Natasha says.

"You can say that again." I agree. I look over the small cabin, and sigh. I really hope Erik would let us in.

"What the fu-" I hear.

"Hello, old friend." Charles says.

"What are you doing here?" He asks, and then he looks over a Natasha, "Who the hell is this?"

"We can explain." Charles says, "Just let us inside."

Erik looks hesitant for a second and then says, "Alright, come in." We all walk inside the small house. It is cozy and seems to be just a simple set up, but it's nice.

We all take a sit, except Natasha, who is leaning against a door frame. "So, why are you here?" He asks again.

It is quiet for a little until Charles says, "You have heard about what is going on in America, right?"

"Well, yes." Erik answers, "It was taken over a crazy person who claims he's Earth's god."

"That sums it up" I say, "It's more than that, though. He can take over people, and he's already taken over most of Earth's defenders, and quite a few mutants."

"He's going to use them harm people isn't he?" Erik says.

"Anyone who stands up to him." Natasha answers, speaking for the first time.

"Who the hell are you?" Erik asks.

"Natasha Romanoff. Agent of Shield." Natasha says.

Erik gives her a look, but in a second his poker face is back. "So, how are you going to defeated him?" Erik asks.

"We're still working on the plan, but we need all the allies we could get." Charles says.

"Who else were you planing to ask for help from." Erik says.

"We don't know yet." I answer.

"I have an idea." Natasha says.

"Who?" I ask.

"Well, I was thinking-" Natasha says, but is shot through the window.

"Oh my God!" I yell, and I run up to her start putting pressure on her shoulder.

I hear a gun fall, and I look over to see the shooter with his metal arm around his throat. Thank god for Erik. "Erik, stop." Charles says.

"Wait, what?" I say.

"He just shot someone." Erik says.

"Shit." Natasha says as she looks over a the man.

"You know him?" I ask.

"I think so, but I hope seeing things because of blood lost." She answers.

"Anyway, why aren't killing him?" Erik asks.

"He isn't in his right mind." Charles says.

"Just because he's crazy is not a good enough reason for me not to kill him." Erik responds.

"He's being brainwashed." Charles says.

"By Loki?" I ask.

"No, he has been around longer." Natasha says.

"I'll trust you." Erik says. He drops the man, and Charles put two to his head. The man passes out.

"Ok." I say, "Now, Erik, do have any first aid equipment?"

"Yes," Erik says, and he walks into another room.

"Who was that Charles?" I ask.

"The Winter Soldier, but I have no idea who he was before." Charles says.

"So we'll ask him?" I ask Charles.

"I guess we could." Charles says.

"I got the supplies." Erik says, and he hands it to me.

"Thanks." I tell him. I take out some pliers, medical sewing equipment, and bandages. "Now this is going to hurt a little." I tell her.

"Ok." She answers. I pull out the bullet, and place it on the floor. I then use the sewing equipment to close up the wound. Finally, I use the bandages, and close up the wound.

"All done." I tell her. I look at her, and I see her release lip from a bite she had it in.

She looks down at the bandages, and says, "Where did you learn how to do that?"

"In my profession I had have to close up worst wounds than that." I answer.

"Makes sense." She answered. She looks over where, I'm guessing Erik, put the shooter. She gets up, and walks over to the man, and kneels next to him. There is a sad look in her eyes she looks at him.

For a moment I feel like I am intruding until the man wakes up. He looks up at her, and launches his arm around her throat. I run over to her, and I pull her out of his grip. I look up to see that his arm is now held up against the couch. He seems to realize what he did, and he mumbles "Sorry."

Charles goes up to the man, and says "Hello." The man responds by looking at Charles. "Erik release him." Charles adds.

"No." Erik answers.

"Erik has point." I add, "He just choked someone."

"I second that." Natasha says, "Also Raven could you be a dear, and let me go." I realize that I was still holding on to her.

I let go of her, and get up. "Sorry" I tell her.

Charles lets out a sigh and says to the man, "What's your name?"

The man is quiet for a second, and then says, "Which one?"

Charles freezes for a second, and then says, "The one you introduce yourself as."

"James." He says after a moment.

"Who sent you here?" Charles says.

Again, after some time, he says, "Hydra."

"What's hydra?" I ask.

The man pauses, but Erik answers, "They are a Nazi science agency."

"Now, they are an organization that wants to take over the world." James adds.

"Were they working with Loki, by any chance?" I ask.

"They want to," He says, "But I needed to kill the Black Widow for them to work with him."

"Did you see any of the Avengers?" Natasha asks.

"Yes." He says.

"Which ones." She asks.

"Bruce Banner, Iron Man, Hawkeye, and" He pauses for a second, "Captain America."

"Who were you before Hydra got a hold of you?" Charles asks.

"I-I" He stutters, "I was in the army."

"What is your full name?" Erik asks.

"James Barnes." James says.

"Any middle name?" I ask.

"Yes." He says.

"What is it?" I ask

"Buchanan." He answers.

"Jame Buchanan Barnes." I say, "The name shows familiar." It was a feeling of deja vu. I just couldn't put my finger on it. "Erik do have a computer?"

"Yes." Erik answers. He points over at a computer in another room

"One second." I say. I walk over to where he pointed, and turn it on. I see that it's already on Google. I type in James's, and I get quite a few results. I see the name, and I see Sargent James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes. I look at the pictures, and see that he looks almost exactly like our friend.

"Natasha, Erik, Charles!" I yell over.

"Yeah?" Charles answers.

"Get your asses over here." I call over to them.

The three of them walk over to the computer, and what I saw.

"Before anyone say anything, he's not crazy or lying." Charles says.

"So, what does that mean?" Natasha asks.

"It means we have a ghost on our hands." Erik answers. We all look over at the man, who hasn't moved yet.

"So, what do we do now?" I ask.

 **Note: Thanks for reading! We shall be seeing Mia next chapter. Anyway hope you in enjoyed.**


	7. This is New (Mia)

**Note: I don't own any of the characters, except Mia. The rest belong to Disney, Marvel Studios, and 20th Century Fox**

Chapter 7-Mia-

We were on the side of the road with no idea what to do. I knew where we were, and I knew there was a pit stop nearby. "Hey, we can we go to the old gas station." I tell them.

"What can we do there?" Peter says.

"Get food, a map, and hell, camping equipment." I tell him.

"The gas station has camping equipment?" Peter asks.

"It's a weird place." I answer.

"Well, let's go there." Gamora says.

We begin to walk to the pit-stop with me and Gamora leading. I have no idea why she insisted to walk right next to me. "So, what is everyone's story?" Peter asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Like," Peter says, "What we were doing before we were in prison."

"I still don't get it." Kurt says.

"Well," Peter says, "I'll give an example. I was mutant, and a kleptomaniac. I've lived my mom, and I don't have money to move. There was this one time, though, when I broke pentagon."

"Why?" I ask.

"Some people came to my door, and told me to." Peter answers.

"You could have said no." Kurt says.

"Well, I didn't." He answers, "What about the rest of you?"

"I was in the circus. I fought other mutants. Get some money." Kurt says.

"Cool." Peter says, "Mia? Gamora?"

"I'm just a high school teacher. With one best friend. I'm gay, if that changes anything." I tell them.

"I'm pansexual." Peter says.

"I think I'm bisexual, as well." Kurt says.

"Anyway, what about you Gamora?" Peter says.

"I'm an alien." Gamora says.

"Cool." I tell her.

"Anything else?" Peter asks.

"I don't think there's anything else to talk about." Gamora says.

"We're going to need to work together." Peter says.

"Yeah." I add.

"Well, my next step is very dangerous." Gamora says, "You might want to leave before I begin to work on it."

"What is it?" I ask.

"We need to find the time stone." Gamora says.

"What's the time stone?" Peter asks.

"It's basically a powerful stone that can manipulate time." Gamora says.

"I did not understand most of that, but cool." Kurt says.

"We will need to go back to New York to get it." Gamora says.

"Oh." Peter says.

"Well, we've already been dragged into this, so what's the worst that could happen?" I ask.

"We could die." Kurt says.

"Shut the hell up, Kurt." I tell him.

"Do any of you know how to fight?" Gamora says.

"Yes." Kurt says.

"Kinda, it's more of running really fast." Peter says.

"I can defend myself." I say.

"I guess I have to train you guys." Gamora says.

"Can't be too hard, right?" Peter says.

"You be surprised." Gamora says.

"Here's the gas station." I tell them.

"How did you even know where this was?" Peter asks.

"I used to visit my Grandma in North Carolina, and we would pass by here often." I tell him, "Anyway, me and Peter will go into get some food, and maps."

Me and Peter walk into the store. "Here's a map." He says, "Are you going to need me to steal something?"

"No, I have my brothers credit card on me." I tell him.

"Ok." He says, "Wait, why do you have your brother's credit card on you?!"

"Reasons." I tell him.

"Won't he be mad?" Peter says.

"I don't think so." I tell Peter.

"Why?" Peter asks. I send him a death glare, and he nods. "So, you don't want to talk about it." He says.

"No shit, Sherlock." I tell him. We look around and buy some food. It's not the healthiest food, but it'll keep us. I get some t-shirts, and jeans for everyone in the group. Peter takes note of what I'm buying.

"Why just t-shirts, and shitty jeans?" He asks me.

"Well, it's the cheapest stuff, but if you want something else, you can buy it." I tell him.

"Ok, we can buy those." He says, "Also, you have an accent. Where are you from?"

"You have an accent too." I point out.

"No, I don't." He says.

"Everyone has an accent, sweetheart." I tell him.

"One, don't call me sweetheart." He says.

"Alright, Pete." I respond.

"Not much better." He mumbles, and then adds, "And if everyone has an accent then what is my accent called?"

"I think it's called a north eastern accent." I tell him.

"Ok." He says, "Anyway, you have an _non-American_ accent, so where are you from?"

"How do you know it's not American?" I ask him.

"If you really didn't want to answer you could have just said so." Peter says.

"But it's funnier to piss you off." I tell him, and I laugh a little.

"Let's just buy our stuff." He says, and we walk into the line. It is surprisingly long, and it was never like this when I would visit it. Although, I haven't had any reason to go through Virginia since I was sixteen. I kinda missed this little pit stop that was such a big part of my childhood.

"God, has this line always been so long?" Peter asks.

"Peter, have you've never been shopping?" I tell him.

"No, I mainly steal." He says.

"Well, after all of this is over, I will take you shopping down at one my favorite shops." I tell him.

"You promise?" He asks.

"I promise." I tell him. After waiting in the line for ten minutes we are up on the counter buying our stuff.

The old women puts the credit into the machine thingy, and says, "Well, I know for damn sure neither of you are Alexander Reynolds." I look up and the lady, and I am ready to give her a witty response until I realize who she is.

"Mrs. Thompson?" I ask. She should be around eighty at this point.

"The one and only." She says.

"Who's this?" Peter asks, but I ignore him.

"Well, how are you and your husband?" I ask her.

"Oh, we're fine. How are you?" She asks.

"I'm alright." I tell her.

"How's your mother?" She asks.

"Well, I really need to go, but if I'm in the neighborhood, I'll give you a call." I tell her.

"Ok." Mrs. Thompson says as she gives me my purchases.

I walk out with Peter tailing behind me. "Who was that?" He asks.

"Oh, just an old friend." I tell him.

"Nice, and also why did you leave when she asked you about your mom?" He asks.

I'm about to tell him to stop pushing it until, Gamora says, "What took you two so long?" _Thank you so much, you beautiful goddess._ I think to myself.

"There was a long line, and Mia ran into a friend of her's." Peter says, "And you still have that shield?" I notice now that there was a shield strapped onto her back. I vaguely remember one being thrown at her, but I was too busy trying not to panic.

"Yes, I do." Gamora said.

"Anyway, what now?" Kurt asks.

I pull out the map and look over it. "There's a bed and breakfast near here. We could stay there tonight and plan our next move."

Peter groans and says, "I hate bed and breakfasts."

"Well, I've only have had good experiences with them so we're going." I say.

"What's a bed and breakfast?" Gamora asks.

"It's basically a place where you spend the night and they give you food in the morning." I explain.

"Well, then, maybe we should go." Kurt says.

"We are." I say and I lead a whiny Peter, a tired Kurt and a passive breakfast to the last place I saw my brother. This was going to be fun.


End file.
